Universal Conflict
by KathyPrior42
Summary: The unfinished sequel to "Prison Planet Saiyan"


Back on Beerus' planet, Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta said their farewells.

Xeno Goku placed his two fingers against his forehead, preparing for an Instant Transmission. "See ya. I hope everything will turn out okay in your world."

"Goku-san is on it, so I'm sure it will be fine," Trunks replied with confidence.

Xeno Goku nodded. "Right."

Xeno Vegeta placed his hand on Xeno Goku's shoulder, and together, the two Saiyans vanished.

"Tch," scoffed Vegeta.

The Supreme Kai from Universe 6, ran along the path, teleporting forward. "We have an emergency!" he cried. His skin was pale yellow and white hair crowned his head. He wore blue pants and a maroon colored fancy top. The Kai stopped to catch his breath.

"Kaioshin of Universe 6," Vegeta stated. "What happened?"

"An unknown enemy has invaded Universe 6 and now were in the midst of a war!"

"What?! What happened to your God of Destruction?"

"Staring with Champa-sama, we've tried contacting all the Gods of Destruction to come to Zeno-sama's, but we haven't been able to get through! F-Father!"

Vegeta walked toward the stomping frantic Kai and grabbed hold of the Kai's shirt with his gloved hand.

"How could you treat a Kaioshin like this?"

"I'll take care of those enemies," Vegeta stated.

"O-okay," the Kai stuttered. Vegeta let go.

Vegeta raised his fist. "I'm ready to go on a rampage."

The Saiyan Prince and his son, Trunks, left Beerus' planet and headed for Universe 6.

The former city in Universe 6 lay in ruins and flames. Smoke curled like dark tendrils into the green colored sky. Rubble and exposed pipes protruded upward on the ground, decorated by thick black cracks. The apocalyptic scene looked eerily similar to the future city Goku Black had destroyed. Several explosions shook the area, sending more debris to the ground.

The smoke cleared to reveal several warriors fighting in the air. The purple assassin and time breaker, Hit, shot purple ki blasts at a white female android like individual. She appeared unaffected by the attacks, and simply barreled through the smoke to attack her opponent. From the ground, the young Saiyan Cabba weakly stood up, clutching his arm. The other Saiyans, Kale and Caulifla were both busy fighting the woman's twin brother.

Both Saiyans were in their Saiyan forms, Caulifla's spiky hair golden, and Kale's hair green. They both wore the same loose pants and sports bras they had worn during the Tournament of Power. Kale wore red clothing and gold gauntlets on her wrists, while Caulifla wore her signature purple pants and pink top.

In union, the two warriors charged forward, only for the Tuffle mutant to block both their attacks. His blue eyes gleamed mischievously, his face and hair completely white just like his twin sister's. A red and yellow stripe was positioned over both of his eyes like eyebrows.

"Is that it?" he asked. "Not doing it for me."

"Hoo!" Caulifla exclaimed. "How could you say that?"

"Don't take us lightly," warned Kale.

The Tuffle vanished before the Saiyans could kick him.

Meanwhile, the Tuffle woman continued to fight Hit. She was gradually pushing him back, while he went on the defensive. Hit launched a hard kick, but she had vanished beforehand. She displayed a series of graceful backward flips in the air.

The twin brother smiled and looked up at his sister. While he wore a blue jacket, she wore a red one. Both wore skin tight black suits with a circuit shaped design along the center.

"Sis, that guy seems pretty tough," he called out.

"We can switch if you want," she suggested.

"Okay, I'll take you up on that."

The brother teleported in front of Hit and punched close to him. Hit landed a few hits on the Tuffle, sending him back.

"Nice. He's strong; I like it."

Meanwhile, the Tuffle sister sent pink ki blasts at kale and Caulifla. The Saiyans blocked the attacks as they impacted. Moments later, they swiped the smoke aside and continued their way toward their new opponent. Kale fired her green ki blasts at the woman, who gracefully dodged each one.

The sister stopped in front of Kale and leaned around. Catching the Saiyan off guard, the Tuffle launched a hard kick at her, sending Kale to the ground.

"Kale!" called a concerned Caulifla.

"So weak." The Tuffle deadpanned. "This isn't even a fun way to kill time."

"Damn you," Caulifla growled.

Hit spread out his palm, using his ability to freeze time to his advantage. When it looked like the Tuffle brother was frozen, Hit teleported forward, only for the Tuffle to teleport behind him.

"What?!" Hit gasped, stunned that anyone could escape his power. He soon found himself locked in a tight chokehold from the Tuffle.

"Is that Time Skip?" he asked. "It won't do any good. I've been input with information about you."

In anger, Hit rammed his fist into the Tuffle's gut, spit flying from his mouth. Hit grabbed hold of the enemy's head and roughly flipped him over. After getting hit by Hit's purple blast, the Tuffle hovered in the air, smoke coming from his arms.

"Ouch. Not bad."

"Take this!" Caulifla shouted, firing a fury of red ki blasts at the Tuffle woman. She fired pink blasts in response and the impacts caused mini explosions in front of them. From the ground, Kale stood up and steadied herself. Kale shot her green ki blasts at the Tuffle, who blocked the attack, firing her blasts from her other arm.

The Tuffle grinned, but soon gasped as Caulifla launched herself in front of her, fist raised.

"Got ya!" she called, launching a large red blast into the Tuffle's face.

"We got her!" Caulifla declared. Kale gave a thumbs up in response.

The smoke cleared to reveal that the Tuffle had blocked the attack, though smoke flowed from her arms.

"That was sort of effective," she stated.

Caulifla growled in frustration.

The two Tuffle siblings rose together in the air. A pink aura shined from the sister and a blue aura shined from the brother. Their bodies were engulfed in the light for a brief moment. When the lights faded, the scratches and burns on their bodies had disappeared. Even their hair was back in place.

"They restored themselves!" Caulifla exclaimed. Hit let out a stunned gasp. It was at this moment that the heroes realized they were dealing with formidable enemies.

The two Tuffles moved toward their enemies together.

"Crash Break!" called the sister.

Her body was enveloped in a pink sphere, which blew Caulifla back in a bomb-like explosion. Caulifla crashed into the ground in the distance.

"Sis!" cried Kale.

"Smash Break!" called the brother.

His body was surrounded by a blue sphere, which forcefully pushed back Hit in a blinding explosion.

Hit skid back and was resting on one knee. Cabba looked on in fear.

"You seem to be enjoying this fight," Hit seethed at the Tuffles.

"Let's keep it going," the brother encouraged.

"We'll make you kneel to us," the sister added.

The Tuffles fired a blue and pink blast at the group, only for two yellow blasts to intercept. Kale, Cabba, and Hit turned to see that Vegeta and Trunks had arrived.

"Universe 7!" Hit exclaimed.

"Master!" Cabba called with glee and admiration to Vegeta.

"Don't get distracted, Cabba!" Vegeta chided.

"Yes sir," Cabba mumbled. He looked at Trunks. "Who's that boy?"

"My son," Vegeta replied.

"Look sis, some new guys showed up," said the brother.

"I hope they'll make for worthy time-killers," added the sister.

Vegeta turned Super Saiyan, as did Trunks, who unsheathed his sword.

The Tuffle twins were excited to take on new opponents. They calculated that the Saiyan men were pretty powerful. Sure, they could fight them in their regular forms…

But why not fight Saiyans…with Saiyans, instead?

"We're taking you on!" Vegeta yelled.

In another dimension, the fight was displayed on a hovering glass cube from multiple angles.

An evil Kai, by the name of Hearts, grinned as he watched the battle. He wore a fur coat, and golden glasses over his eyes. He put his red gloved hand against his chin in thought.

"We weren't planning to hunt down those from Universe 7 until a later date but…"

The revived fused Zamasu marched over to Hearts from the shadows. "They are…"

"Hm? Oh yes!" Hearts replied. "You know them right?"

Boy, did the self-proclaimed god know them, alright. The Saiyans had foiled his plan to eliminate the universe of mortals. From his perspective, mortals were selfish and inferior to the Kais and other deities. He had fused with his alternate self, Goku Black and merged into the divine being. The worst parts? When Trunks cut him in half with his Spirit Sword…and then Zeno-sama, the Omni-King, erased him from existence.

Zamasu did not exist for a while…until a strange purple Kai brought him back to life with the DragonBalls.

"You'll do nicely for this new group," Fu had said. "I have gathered warriors from across multiple eras. With my chosen warriors working together, you'll be able to gather energy to create a new universe."

Naturally, Hearts was thrilled with the idea of creating a new world of his own, free from the rules and incompetent natures of the deities. Freedom to mortals and criminals! Hearts didn't hesitate to take the role of the mind-reading leader.

Lagss, the member of the Glass Tribe, also joined the Core Area Warriors, being sent to the specific timeline by none other than Fu. Like the others, she was thrilled at the prospect of gaining power over the universe. Plus, it would be nice to have her special glass bending abilities be recognized.

The Tuffle Twins were known as Oren and Kamin. They had been created by the Tuffles long ago as part of their AI experiments, just like Baby; even having the ability to take over the bodies of others. However, when the twins became too smart and powerful, their creators tried to destroy them instead. For Oren and Kamin, the actions were unforgivable. Rebelling against their creators, much like Androids 17 and 18, they killed them off.

Strangely enough, they eventually found themselves transported to another time in the far future.

"Show the world how powerful you truly are," said Fu. "Feel free to have some fun. After all, it's what I enjoy doing. You are more than just someone's experimental subjects. For you two…are the most intelligent, powerful warriors of the universe."

Raptured by Fu's words and Heart's leadership, Oren and Kamin joined up.

Cumber, of course, joined, on his condition that he would get to kill off all his rivals, and cause destruction like he had done in his time. He especially wanted to erase the remainder of those soft, weak-hearted Saiyans, who ignored their true primal nature. Destroying the Omni king and authority was just a bonus.

As for Zamasu himself?

He only joined the group to get revenge on the Omni-King for erasing him, and the Saiyans for ruining his Zero Mortal Plan. One thing was for sure…he didn't like the fact that he wasn't in charge of the whole operation. Like with the others, he had given in to Fu's suggestions. Since the Kai had brought him back to life and given him a metal covering to protect his purple distorted side, Zamasu decided to spare Fu's life.

"But you must refrain for now."

Heart's words brought Zamasu back to reality.

"Damn mortals," Zamasu scoffed.

"Just be patient," Hearts explained. "Wait until after the Omni-King is defeated."

Zamasu scoffed in response, not liking the fact that he had to take orders from someone else. Why not just finish off the mortals and be done with it? After all the trials he had been through, it was hard for Zamasu to be patient.

Back in Universe 6, the battle was still going strong. The area filled with black smoke and forceful explosions from every direction.

Oren and Kamin were pushed back from the explosions, but both had smiles on their faces.

"Now this seems fun," said Kamin to her brother. Both of them were taking pleasure in toying with their opponents.

"Yeah, it's finally gotten interesting," Oren agreed.

Vegeta and Trunks stood their ground, black smoke rising from behind them.

Oren turned his head toward Kamin. "Isn't it about time we did our thing, sis?"

"I was just thinking the same thing, Oren."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "What are you up to?"

"Don't get careless, trunks," warned Vegeta.

"Right, Dad!" he replied, holding his sword.

The Tuffles grinned from above.

"I'm thinking about using that girl…" mentioned Oren.

"Good idea. So will I," Kamin replied.

Both their bodies glowed in auras, Kamin's pink, Oren's blue. They exploded into energy particles of their respective colors. The pink ones entered Kale's body through her arm, while the blue ones entered Caulifla's body through her chest. Kale and Caulifla struggled to resist, but to no avail. Just like Baby's victims, the Saiyan's hair turned white and red lines appeared on their faces.

"These guy's bodies…" said Kamin.

"…are ours!" finished Oren.

"What in the world is going on?" asked Cabba.

"Watch out," warned Hit. "They'll be coming after us."

Sure enough, Kamin rushed forward and called, "Crash Break!"

Her body became surrounded by a pink sphere, knocking Cabba back.

"Smash Break!" called Oren, knocking Hit back with a blue explosion attack.

Using Kale's body, Kamin rushed at Vegeta, the two of them attacking each other.

Oren used Caulifla's body to attack Trunks.

Trunks dodged a kick from the Tuffle. "Dad! What should we do?" he called.

"Don't worry about it! Just beat them!" Vegeta answered, turning his attention back to the fight. Kamin landed a punch, which Vegeta blacked, and Vegeta punched her hard in the side, sending her skidding back with her arms crossed protectively. Trunks threw Oren back with a shove, sending him skidding back as well. The two siblings were now by each other's sides.

"These bodies sure are useful," mentioned Kamin.

"They are Saiyans after all, sis," said Oren, rubbing his chin.

"What a ghastly ability," stated Vegeta.

Kamin explained their backstory. "We were created by Tsufruian super science. The ultimate artificial lifeforms."

"Right," Oren added. "We were input with all of their battle programs. However, those Tsufruians feared our power."

"Awful, isn't it?" asked Kamin. "Creating us, then trying to destroy us. That was unforgivable."

Vegeta clenched his fist. "We're taking those bodies back." Vegeta, Trunks and Hit all shot blasts at them around the same time, but the Tuffles teleported away.

Vegeta and the others avoided the blue and pink blasts flying at them from above.

Vegeta looked at Trunks, who both had the same plan in their minds.

"Dad, now's our chance!" Trunks called.

Hit followed Trunks into the air. Trunks landed punches at Kamin, while Hit fought Oren.

Vegeta yelled and powered up, the ground shaking around him. Cabba looked on at his teacher in amazement. Vegeta leaned slightly forward, spread out his hands and then brought them together.

"I get it!" Cabba exclaimed. "While they're both distracted…"

A bright golden ki blast formed from Vegeta's hands and grew larger.

"Now!" called Trunks.

Hit grabbed hold of Oren's arms and pinned him against him. His right hand held Oren's hand back, while his left arm wrapped around his neck. Oren struggled to break free, Caulifla's face scowling. Trunks held down Kamin with both of his arms going around her shoulders.

"TAKE THIS!" screamed Vegeta as he fired his signature Final Flash.

The Tuffles figured out the Saiyan's plan too late. If they remained where they were, Vegeta's attack would kill both of them…while also killing Caulifla and Kale. Oren and Kamin needed to survive to carry out their mission. Thus, the auras glowed and the twins left their hosts in particle form.

The real Caulifla and Kale screamed as the blast headed towards them. Just before it reached them, Hit and Trunks teleported them away to safety. Vegeta's blast disappeared off into space and exploded in a supernova.

Cabba ran over, just after Kale and Caulifla landed on the ground in a heap.

"You two! Snap out of it!"

"R-Right! I'm okay." muttered Kale, turning her head toward her ally.

"Dammit…!" Caulifla said in anger, lifting her head.

Trunks and Hit landed on the ground. "A-are you okay?" Trunks asked.

Hit nodded. "What about you?"

Trunks nodded in response.

Oren and Kamin hovered beside each other, back in their regular forms.

"Too bad for you," Oren taunted.

"It was fun. Seeing you all desperate like that!" Kamin added.

"Dammit, how dare you mock me!" yelled Vegeta, getting ready to attack.

Out of nowhere, a circular gold force knocked everyone, except the Tuffles, to the ground, pinning them down. Oren and Kamin looked up to see a crystal star shaped device from overhead. Six spikes surrounded the crystal structure and a red circle shown from the center, like an ominous eye. A ring of a dozen small green gems made a circle around the crystal.

Standing at the top of the crystalline structure, stood Hearts himself, both of his hands out and yellow energy emitting from them. His aura glowed indigo around his body. From underneath his fur coat, was a golden belt below a white well-developed chest with a prominent X shaped scar.

"The Universe Seed…is now brimming with energy!" he declared.

"Who the hell are you?!" Vegeta demanded under the pressure.

"I am the man who will take down the Omni-King. Hearts! With this Universe Seed, I will crush the Omni-King, the Kaioshin, the Gods of Destruction, underfoot!" Malice shown through his red eyes.

"Absurd," said Vegeta, struggling to push himself up. "You could never pull that off."

"Oh, but I can. And only me. And then I'll bring true freedom to all mortals. Isn't it the best?"

"You call this freedom?! You hypocrite!"

"Indeed, I am!" Hearts answered, embracing Vegeta's remark.

Hearts then raised both of his red-gloved hands and conjured a large glass cube that rose into space.

"What the hell is he doing?" asked Vegeta.

The cube flew in space until it came across a small orange-brown planet. The cube slowly crashed into the planet, causing cracks to rapidly appear. The planet then seemed to explode from inside the cube. The cube then diminished and faded out of sight. The Universe Seed was, in fact, the crystal structure that Hearts was on top of. For every planet…or living thing the cubes touched, it transferred energy to the Seed. Fu's grand plan? Apparently so.

Hearts conjured five more glass cubes that hovered over the six heroes on the ground. "All of you will now become nourishment for the universe!"

Just then, the twins flew up in front of Hearts.

"Those guys are ours!" Oren argued.

Kamin chimed in. "They're really strong. We can still play with them some more."

"Very well. If that is what you wish," Hearts replied.

He snapped his fingers and the glass cubes vanished.

"Dammit, how dare they mock us?!" scoffed Caulifla.

Hearts smiled. "Now, shall we head to the next Universe? Zamasu, come with us. We'll see our dreams fulfilled together."

Zamasu hovered up to him. "Very well. But I will only say this once…don't order me around, mortal."

"Zamasu?!" cried Trunks in disbelief.

"Him again?" Vegeta asked.

Hearts turned to face Hit. "You there. Who is the strongest man in all the universes?"

Hit remained silent.

"Aha! So you believe the strongest man in the universe to be Jiren of Universe 11!"

Hit gasped in shock. "Did he read my mind?"

Thoughts pounded in Vegeta's head. _'One after another, they're brushing us Saiyans aside! It's pissing me off! Just what are you doing, Kakarot?!'_

"The strongest mortal…" Hearts began. "Perhaps we should pay him a visit."

Meanwhile on a distant planet, Goku was wearing an identical blue uniform to what the Grand Minister was wearing.

"Are you ready, Goku-san?" the angel asked.

"Yeah," Goku replied, excited as ever. "Ready when you are."

It was the perfect time for Goku to train under one of the most powerful individuals in the multiverses, even more powerful than Whis and Beerus. While on the training ground by Zeno-sama's palace, Goku learned how to control his new godly power, Ultra Instinct.

The city in Universe 11 lay in ruins and smoke under a dark indigo sky. The lake nearby was still and dark. From down on the ground, Topo fired purple destructive blasts at Cumber, which seemed to have no effect. Using his claws of dark energy, he grabbed Topo in a chokehold and slammed him hard into the ground. Topo went still and unconscious. Jiren stared menacingly at Cumber, wearing the same black and red Pride Trooper uniform he had worn during the Tournament of Power. The wild Saiyan had just knocked out one of his comrades. Now he was going to face justice at Jiren's hands.

Trunks and Vegeta teleported to Universe 11, looking around at the wreckage.

"Trunks, this is Universe 11."

"Right. It looks like they've run rampant through here." Their clothes and hair swayed in the night breeze.

"Seems so," Vegeta said darkly as he noticed the enemies approaching and the Universe Seed in the distance. The device glowed bright white, forming an eight pointed illuminating star. Oren floated through the portal, his aura glowing blue. Trunks and Vegeta covered their eyes from the light. They were so blinded, they didn't notice that Oren was nowhere in sight.

"Dad, what in the world was that light?"

He turned to his father. "D-Dad!"

Vegeta's body hung limp like a rag doll, eyes closed. A blue aura outlined Vegeta's body. Like moving clay, Oren's blue outfit, face, and appearance molded over Vegeta's. The yellow circuit designs appeared down the center of the battle shirt. Sharp yellow shoulder pads emerged from his back, while the red and yellow stripes appeared over the Saiyan's eyes. Vegeta's face was soon covered by Oren's white face and blue eyes. Now in complete control of Vegeta's body and mind, he cackled loudly. He powered up, sending waves that knocked Trunks back.

"Dad!" Trunks yelled.

Oren, sent a blue ki blast into Trunks. He looked the same, save for Vegeta's spiky hairstyle that was now on his head.

Trunks broke through the smoke. "Damn you! How dare you take Dad!"

Soon enough, Zamasu, Hearts, and Kamin had arrived on the scene.

"The surprise attack was a success," stated Kamin. She turned to her brother. "Oren, how's that body?"

"It's the best! It's bursting with power!"

In anger, Trunks went Super Saiyan and charged toward him. Oren gave a sinister grin and called "Smash Break!" His sphere bomb attack knocked Trunks backward. Trunks screamed out loud in pain and crashed into the lake below.

The red gem on the Universe Seed, blinked several times, the device humming with power.

"Take this, Universe 11!" yelled Cumber. He extended his arms, and dark energy claws snaked their way toward Jiren in arches. Jiren blasted them apart with his orange ki blasts. Cumber barreled through the smoke and thrust his fist forward, Jiren dodging the blow. Jiren ducked to avoid his feet and blocked another fist with his arm. Jiren yelled and punched the Saiyan in the face. Cumber returned with more ferocious attacks.

From the ground, Topo slowly lifted himself up. "Beat him, Jiren!" he called out.

Jiren held Cumber's fists into place, and both men struggled in a sort of hand wrestling match. Cumber glared at Jiren with his red demonic eyes.

"Seems were evenly matched," said Cumber through his mask. "But you can't beat me." He powered up to Super Saiyan and knocked Jiren to the side. He fired dark blasts at Jiren which he blocked as he moved through the smoke. Before he could land an attack, Jiren was pinned to the ground by Heart's force attack.

"Nice job, Jiren," Hearts taunted from atop the Universe Seed. He turned to his ally. "Oren, give him a try."

"Leave it to me," he responded, before teleporting in front of Jiren. Hearts released his hold on Jiren and the warrior stood up. Oren and Jiren began attacking each other in the air.

Cumber looked up in anger. "Hearts! He's my prey."

"You've done enough here. Cumber, go to Universe 3 now."

He snapped his fingers and the evil Saiyan vanished.

Cumber was transported to the technology-filled Universe 3 to gather more energy for Hearts. He went on a rampage, destroying robots that tried to attack him with pathetic blasts. Sure, it felt good to have more power working with another group, but still…he was so close to defeating his opponent and Hearts had to ruin the fun of it. Oh well. It was time for him to complete his mission to destroy Zeno and gather energy for the Universe Seed.

Jiren and Oren continued to duke it out until a pink blast intercepted them.

Kamin pushed her short white hair back. "Let me join in on the fun."

Both Tuffles fired blasts at Jiren, who crossed his arms, shielding himself. Jiren landed on the ground, his opponents doing the same.

Landing in front of the Tuffles, facing Jiren was none other than Zamasu.

Zamasu yelled and charged at Jiren, who blocked several of his attacks. Both men glared at each other, evenly matched. Jiren thrust his fist forward, sending a few white hairs of Zamasu's away.

"Don't you dare touch a god who those filthy hands!" Zamasu said his tone, condescending. Oren and Kamin landed on either side of Zamasu.

"Zamasu!" screamed Trunks, slicing his sword down at the spot where the usurper god was moments before.

"Don't interfere!" said Oren, blasting Trunks back into a rock wall. His sword landed with its hilt up, blade in the ground. Oren grabbed Trunks by his hair and formed a blue blast in his other hand.

"You're done for."

A light nearby made him look to his left. "What?!"

Arriving via a great column of light were none other than Goku and the Grand Minister. Both of them wore blue clothing with an orange downward pointing triangle on their chests. Both wore red belts with a gold Chinese symbol at the center.

"Son Goku!" Jiren gasped, remembering his former opponent. Even Zamasu was shocked to see him. Even more surprising, Zamasu could sense Goku's incredible new power.

Goku-san?" asked Trunks, turning his head to look.

Goku had a serious look on his face, which was usually uncommon to see. In a flash of light, Goku knocked Oren off of Trunks, sending the Tuffle crashing into the rock wall.

"Oren!" Kamin cried.

A silver aura outlined Goku's body as he carefully held Trunks in his arms. He looked at the Grand Minister who nodded with approval.

"Oh? Well then, take care of this as you see fit." The Grand Minister vanished in golden light.

"I-I knew it!" Trunks declared. "You're still alive!"

"That power…it can't be!" Zamasu exclaimed.

"So it's godly then?" Hearts asked, confirming the situation.

Having a mere mortal…and rival surpass him in power was enough to make Zamasu go mad. He raised his fist and prepared to charge, only to be blocked by Jiren.

In one swift motion, Jiren punched Zamasu backwards.

Oren scowled at Goku, frustrated at his new power. "What is your deal? You're pissing me off!"

He flew head-first toward the Saiyan, but Goku sent him flying backward with one punch. Goku moved slightly, avoiding all the blue ki blasts that Oren fired at him. Goku charged up his fist, which glowed in a blue ethereal light and rammed it into Oren's gut. The Tuffle gasped and the force of the impact knocked the Tuffle from Vegeta's body. Oren crashed hard into the ground, his sister racing after him. Goku sent her back with another ki blast.

Veegta woke up and stood on one knee, already jealous of Goku's new power. He couldn't even sense Goku's power level. Goku's silvery eyes glimmered, ready for battle.

Hearts watched the city burn below him, feeling like the emperor of the universe on top of the Seed device. His plans were one step closer to fruition.

Goku slowly lifted himself up to face Hearts.

"So you're Hearts, huh?"

Hearts smiled and said "You have a scent of danger about you," in a mocking tone.

Goku suddenly vanished before Kamin and Oren's blast could hit him.

Both Tuffles looked up at Goku, awestruck. "When did he…?" Kamin began.

"…Do that?" Oren finished.

Kamin whisked her fist forward, only hitting air. She kicked Goku's leg to no effect. Goku turned around and kicked her hard in the gut. She flew back into her brother, who held her protectively as they both crashed into the rocky ground.

"Oh?" said an intrigued Hearts, watching Goku go Ultra Instinct and dive down toward the fallen Tuffles. He dodged the pink and blue blasts, despite the smoke in the air. Both siblings attacked Goku at once, Goku blocking all their attacks. Goku landed a punch to Oren's face and a kick to Kamin's stomach.

Vegeta held his wounded left arm, (always the left one) as Trunks landed near him.

"Dad, are you alright?"

"Yeah," Vegeta replied.

Jiren threw a gigantic orange energy bomb at Zamasu, who got hit with the blast.

"You did it," said Topo.

But Jiren wasn't so sure. "Something is stirring."

As the smoke cleared, Jiren was stunned to see Zamasu appear, unscathed.

"What?!" gasped Topo. Jiren's mouth opened.

"Are you surprised?" asked Zamasu with a grin. "I am invincible."

"Invincible?!" cried Topo.

"Now then, I'll make the next move."

Goku dodged more of the ki blasts fired by the Tuffles. He appeared between them, landing hard uppercuts to both of them with his fists. They both crumpled to the ground. Kamin opened her blue eyes and looked at her brother.

"Oren, let's do it."

Oren grinned and looked at her. "I guess we've got no choice, sis."

Both of them clasped each other's black gloved hands together. Blue and red light from their hands merged into purple.

A tall fused mutant figure was revealed. The fusion's right arm and leg were red, left arm and leg were blue, and the rest of the chest was white. Blue and red gemstones were embedded in various places, along the hips, hands and one purple stone in the center. The figure's eyes were blue. Red and blue stripes framed either side of their white face. Flowing white hair spread slightly upward from their head.

"Th-They merged!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Surprised?" said the figure in a combination of Oren and Kamin's voices. "So, since we're Kamin and Oren, you can call us 'Kamioren.'"

'_Kamoren…Orenami…all these fusion names are confusing,'_ Trunks thought.

Kamioren leaped at Goku, the Saiyan dodging all their hits. Goku landed a hard kick at the fusion, who was pushed back, but didn't fall.

"Not as much impact as before," Kamioren chuckled. Goku stood and glared.

Hearts grinned and floated down to the red center of the Universe Seed. "Lagss! Lagss!" he called, searching around.

A giant group of crystals appeared in front of him.

"I need your power again."

"I'm pleased," she replied from inside.

Kamioren looked up. "There you are, Lagss."

Hearts moved his palm forward, and a purple aura outlined his body. His right hand turned yellow as he manipulated the large crystalline mass downward. All the sharp points aimed at Goku and the mass lowered to the ground.

"Goku-san!" Trunks cried.

Letting out a yell, Goku held onto the crystals with both his hands, fighting against Heart's force. Goku pushed forward with more energy. Soon, small cracks began forming around his hands. The crack grew larger and snaked up the surface of the glass.

"Dad, let's go!" called Trunks. The two Saiyans flew forward to help Goku, but were both knocked back by a large purple blast, sending them to the ground.

"We're taking you on," said Kamioren.

"Damn you!" cursed Vegeta.

Finally, Goku unleased the rest of his energy, spreading light blue cracks against the glassy surface. To Lagss' shock and disappointment, the crystal structure shattered.

"That silver aura…" Hearts said to himself. "It seems he's not perfected it."

Goku stood up and panted heavily.

Lagss appeared from among the floating glass shards. She was an alien with light blue skin, and long white hair, done in two waist-length ponytails. She wore a light blue dress that trailed behind her, decorated with gold trim along her hips, under her arms and around her neck. She glared at Goku with icy eyes. Dark purple gloves covered her hands and weighted bracelets were on her wrists.

"My glass…slice him apart!"

The shards rained down on Goju in yellow slants of light. The shards pierced through Goku's outfit and skin. He screamed in pain as a million cuts spread across his body.

"Who…Who are you?" he asked weakly.

"I am Lagss."

She pointed two fingers upward, and the shards pierced through Goku again. The Saiyan collapsed to the ground.

"Stand back," Vegeta told Trunks. "They made a complete fool of me. I'll take them."

Kamioren charged at Vegeta, their aura purple. Vegeta yelled and charged at the fused being, in Super Saiyan Blue. He dodged the purple blasts and rushed at Kamioren. Their powers clashed as they shared punches and kicks. Vegeta knocked Kamioren back and fired a yellow blast from his hand. Kamioren shoved Vegeta down to the ground with a mighty punch.

But the Saiyan Prince was not done. He rose from the ground and flew into the air. Letting out a high pitched scream, he powered up and transformed. His muscles bulged and grew, and a godly light shined in his blue eyes. His hair, formerly light blue, had turned a dark royal blue. He charged at Kamioren.

"Dad's evolved again!" exclaimed Trunks.

Vegeta had transformed into Super Saiyan Blue Evolution.


End file.
